Little Lilith Souza
by Wolf's Thorn
Summary: ok i really dont have a good summary so um pleaase read. & tell me what ya think : its my first fanfic so i really would be happy if yall reviewed :rated T for minor swears :
1. My lifeit seems to suck

**Little Lilith Souza. **

**Ok unfortunatly I do not own Darkest Powers Kelley Armstrong does. so i dont own the characters:(**

**Chapter 1:**

**I was walking home from school when I felt like I was being watched. But I kept walking, mainly because my house was only three blocks away from school. About a block from my house I turned around to see a weird van following me. I could see my house from where I was standing. I picked up the pace hoping my dad was outside. I finally made it to the yard in what felt like a life time but was really only two minutes. My dad came out into the yard when he saw me. He gave me a hug then he became tense. I could hear him growling. When I looked up I saw the van sitting on the curb watching us. Dad pushed me inside and locked the door. But I saw him go out the window to wait for mom to get home. I went back to my room and sat down my book bag. I looked into my mirror and let out a sarcastic gasp. My black hair hung past my shoulders with bangs falling over my left crystal blue eye. I had put multiple multi-colored streaks in my hair which made me stand out in the crowd of preps at my school. The phone rang and I grabbed it on the second ring.**

"**Ello?"**

"**Hey Lilith. Are your parents around?"**

"**Ello uncle Simon um no…well dad's outside but he's waiting for mom to get home. You see there's this van outside our house. It followed me home from school." **

"**Lilith I'm coming over. Okay?"**

"**Okay but there's no need dad's a werewolf and mom's a necromancer and I'm half and half. And besides I'm fourteen."**

"**I don't care I'm coming over." then he hung up. I left the room and saw mom coming through the window with dad right behind her. She gave me a hug then she sat down on the couch with me right beside her. She had worry written all over her face while dad was looking out the window. **

"**We have to move. Tonight."**

"**Derek lets not go over board. I mean think about Lilith. it's the middle of the semester. It would be a nightmare trying to find a school that will take her."**

"**Yeah Derek listen to Chloe."**

"**Simon stay out of this."**

"**May I remind you two that Lilith is sitting right there."**

"**I'm sorry Lilith. Why don't you go pack your room up."**

"**Okay fine." I never got to stay to hear them argue. I threw some clothes into my bags and gently put all my books into a bag. Then the rest just went into boxes. Uncle Simon walked in and grabbed some of the boxes. We put them in the trailer that was connected to dad's truck. Apparently uncle Simon was traveling with us. After we had everything loaded up we were headed to New York. In New York was a safe house for supernatural's. we will be living there until dad can get relocated or find another job.**

"**Mom who were those people? In the van?"**

"**The Edison Group. They're horrible people who genetically modified supernatural genes for an experiment. Your father, uncle Simon, and I were living experiments. **_**Un**_**willing subjects."**

"**Why were they after me then?"**

"**Because you're the daughter of a werewolf and necromancer. They probably want to study you. Find out what you can and can not do."**

"**Oh" the rest of the trip was silent. When we arrived to the safe house it made me think of something out of a gothic fairytale or a horror movie.**

**Please Reveiw this chapter. will update soon :)**


	2. The safe house

**Disclaimer : **

**me: I'm so happy! My best friend is coming back! i'm almost as happy as when i read the darkest powers!**

**Risika:You know what would make me happy?**

**me:No please dont even go there!**

**Risika:Say it! Say it... come on you know its true!**

**me:*sighs heavily. Crys a little* Fine i do not own Darkest Powers Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Risika:Now then that wasnt so hard! haha im happy now!**

**me:*runs away crying* youre mean Risika! **

Chapter 2:

We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall woman with short black hair and dark eyes opened the door. She immediately hugged mom and Uncle Simon. She gave a very weak smile and short wave to dad. She hadn't noticed me, but honestly I was like dad, I didn't care if anyone noticed me or not. I just stayed out of the way.

"Chloe, Simon, Derek it's so great to see you again."

"Tori it's great to see you again, too. Oh and I'd like you to meet mine and Derek's daughter."

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Tori Enright."

"Hello, I'm Lilith Souza." we shook hands then she continued to talk to Uncle Simon. I headed upstairs to find my room just so I wouldn't have to hear the adults talking. I was walking down the hall when I _literally _ran into someone.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I wasn't p-paying attention to where I was going."

"Its cool. No harm, no foul." when I looked up I saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was about my age but maybe a few inches taller, so probably about six foot. I could immediately tell he was a werewolf, then I realized I was staring and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Um…my name is Lilith Souza."

"I'm Dillan Cohen. I'm a werewolf."

"I'm half werewolf, half necromancer."

"Oh cool. That must be fun."

"Yeah it is." he was really cute and nice. And he was emo-just like me!

"So want to hang out?"

"Um yeah…but how about a rain check on that, I have to get moved in."

"Oh, right. Well how about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, defiantly." then he walked away. Like it was no big deal. Oh well I guess it wasn't. I hurried to my room and unpacked. Okay I just met a really cute guy here and I stuttered like an idiot! Damn he was so cute. I found my ipod and the current book I was reading. I went through my songs until I found Fireflies by Owl City. I pressed play and turned the volume to the maximum level, then I started reading.

I looked at my ipod's clock. It read six-thirty pm. Oh shit I've been reading for three hours. Someone knocked at my door and I quickly shut my book and turned off my ipod. I walked over and opened the door to see Dillan standing there.

"Hey…um nice hair. What have you been asleep for the past three hours?"

"Um…no…I've been reading." I gestured toward my book.

"Oh well must have been a really good book. Not like Twilight."

"Yeah, way better than Twilight." he smiled at that and I swear I think I stopped breathing. Damn I felt like one of those preppy girls at my old school that always went after the hot guys and hung on their every word!

"Oh, yeah Tori wanted me to tell you that dinners ready."

"Okay." I followed him to the dinning room. When I stepped into the room I saw my parents, uncle Simon, Tori, and another woman I didn't know. Dinner was on the table so I sat down to eat not really caring who the woman was.

"Hi. I'm Cassey Cohen. Dillan's mom."

"Hi. I'm Lilith Souza."

"Oh wow you look like your parents."

"Thanks." after that I kept my eyes on my plate of food. It wasn't like I hated the fact that I looked like my parents just the fact that I kind of felt like that because I looked so much like them that was why and how the Edison Group found them and why we had to move. So I really didn't like that compliment now.

"What are you starring at?" Dillan's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Um…n-nothing…just t-thinking."

"Oh okay." I finished my food quickly and excused myself from the table. I cleaned my dishes and headed back to my room to get away from everyone. Lets just say I'm very anti-social. I really can't stand to be around a lot of people for to long. I think mom said dad was the same way. I know I used to be the nice little angel child in school until I turned thirteen then I saw my first ghost and shot up about seven inches. I finished unpacking around ten o'clock and damn was I tired. I found my ipod, turned it on then fell asleep.

**please reveiw this chapter. i will try to post chapter 3 2morrow :)**


	3. A Horrible Nightmare

_Chapter 3:_

"…_No….No…let them go!" the old man just laughed. Laughed a horrible evil laugh that told me he didn't care._

"_Why dear little…Lilith is it?" I wasn't going to answer him. He didn't need to know my name. when I didn't answer him though he hurt my parents more than he already was. I winced at the sight of their pain._

"_Lilith, I can't let them go because they are too strong they could hurt you and everybody else."_

"_You're just mad cause they're stronger than you." he twisted my arm but I could stand the pain as long as he didn't-a gunshot rang through my ears and I saw my parents die. All I could do was scream while the old man laughed at me. Laughed at my parents…._

"Lilith! Wake up!" the voice sliced through my nightmare.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"My parents!"

"Your mom is asleep on the couch, but your dad went out for a run. He said he heard something out there."

"What? You let him go out there alone?!"

"Lily, he's a grown _werewolf_. He'll be fine trust me."

"Whatever. Do you even know why we're here?!"

"Nope. Sorry no one told me."

"Well the Edison Group is hunting us down. So yeah we're kind of running from them. Worst of all I've never een heard of them. My parents kept me under the raider."

"The Edison Group? They're back?"

"So you've heard of them?"

"Heard of them?! My mom gave birth to me in their hospital! They raised me for four years until my mom took me and ran."

"Damn. Look I have to go after my dad. My mom would die if anything happened to him."

"You're not going out there."

"Who's going to stop me? You?!"

"Fine at least let me go with you."

"Fine, but I hope you can keep up with me in the woods."

"Yeah I can I'm a werewolf remember?"

"Yeah its called sarcasm." and with that we were gone.


	4. The Woods Part 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update :) i got caught up in school & with talking to the friends i had pretty much stopped talking to. :) so anyways i had to take some time off to while i didnt have the computer. but any ways heres chapter 4 i hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer:*why do people keep telling me that i will never own darkest powers?***

**Chapter 4:**

I followed Lilith through the woods for a solid hour with no evidence that her father was out here. But I had to admit that this was one determined girl. I swear if she hadn't of snapped at me the last time I tried to get her to come back to the house I would have suggested it again. But honestly I was kind of scared to. I mean damn I would hate to see her upset but I also hated seeing her pissed off and around other living creatures. She literally looked like if she could kill people with her stare she would.

"Lily, I-" I had to try one more time.

"Dill, don't even go there."

"Do you even know what I was going to say?"

"Yes."

"What? What was I going to say?"

"That you don't think my dad is out here and that we should go back to the safe house." damn this girl was smart. But I just really wanted us out of these woods. I don't really know why except for the fact that I feel like we're being followed. Okay I don't care if she yells at me(maybe it would scare way who ever might be following us) I had to get through to her some how.

"Come on, Lily, please let's just go."

"Look no one told you, you had to come and no one is telling you that you have to stay so if you want to go back fine by me."

"You know I'm not going to go back to the house with out you. So I'm going to give you two choices. First choice: you agree with me and come back to the house and let the adults worry about this. Second choice is that: you don't agree with me and I carry you back to the house kicking and screaming and make sure you don't leave. Your choice. Choose wisely." she kept walking.

"My choice is neither." wrong answer.

"Sorry princess but that's the wrong answer. Care to try again?"

"I'm not a princess and my answer stays the same."

"Fine." I picked her up and started walking away and just like I said she was kicking me but she held off on the screaming part. Thank god that he gave her enough common sense to know that if she screamed that would probably wake up half the people in the house and all of the animals out here and it really didn't help that I let her lead us so far in. Then I got that weird feeling again that said we were being followed. But I kept walking while Lily kept kicking me. After about another mile I stopped. I put Lily down beside me and grabbed her when she tried to make a run for it. I froze when I smelt the werewolves. Lily just looked at me confused.

"Werewolves." I managed to choke out. Her eyes went wide but when she tried to run I had to catch her cause the werewolves were right where she was about to run.

"Lily, don't move." she froze when she saw why I said that. She took two steps back to the place beside me and froze when she was right beside me. When the werewolves didn't come up to us right away I thought maybe they were going to leave us alone. But when I took a step forward and away from Lily they took two steps towards us.

"C-could y-you please l-leave us alone?" they didn't answer and I knew they wouldn't. They just smiled evil twisted smiles. But when I returned their smiles with a glare they came right up to us. And I swear I growled when they laughed. But that only made them laugh harder. I saw the bigger one glance between me and Lily for a couple of seconds. Then I tried to play the nice and innocent card.

"Um excuse me but can we help you?"

"Uh, yeah do you know where the rest of _her_ family is and where your mother is?" I looked over at Lily confused.

"We're here to take you back to the Edison Group."

"Over my dead body." I looked at Lily and started to step away inconspicuously once we were out of his reach we ran for the safe house.


	5. The Woods Part 2

**Hey ok so heres chapter 5! I hope ya'll like. oh and sorry if it winds up sounding kind of country in some places! **

**Disclaimer: *I wonder why my friends keep telling me to give up on owning the darkest powers...***

**CHAPTER 5:**

We ran until a thought struck me that made me stop dead in my tracks. Lily gave me a confused and started pulling on my arm trying to make me go forward. I just shook my head. Then I turned towards the direction away from the safe house and away from our parents. I grabbed her arm and led her forward till I knew the werewolves weren't following.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm keeping them away from our parents!" her eyes went wide when she heard me say that. I figured she realized that we were leading them right to our parents. She looked scared and upset with herself.

"Dill…um what the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"Um…we can head back to the safe house but we need some way to warn-"

"My cell phone I can text my mom's phone tell her what's going on and-"

"And tell them to start packing cause we're going to lead those two idiots back there straight to them!"

"Okay I guess or dad could just kill them."

"No they might have a whole other team out here looking for us. And them." I know to her I had to sound so damn pessimistic but I really was trying to keep her safe.

"Well then fine they can start packing there has to be another safe house out here somewhere!" before I could say a word she started texting her mom. We waited till her mom texted her back to tell her everything was packed and that they would be waiting for us in the van. It took two hours because they were trying to inconspicuous about leaving.

"We need to find the idiots get them to follow us to the house. Then once they go inside we have to get the hell out of there."

"Wow. Now then do you have a plan for if they take us inside with them?"

"They won't."

"How do you-"

"Trust me, they won't." I nodded even though I was kind of skeptic about it. We went back to where we had stopped last. The idiots were there waiting for us. IDIOTS! I mean seriously they could have guessed where we were going and just took the chance of going in the direction of the safe house.

"Well, well, well you two decided to come back. You know Dillan you're not very smart."

"YOU KNOW HIM!?" did I know him? I couldn't remember honestly.

"I don't think so." I swear she was giving me that death stare that made me want to go jump off a cliff to get away from or hug her see if that would get rid of it.

"Well I remember him. He was still young when him and his mom ran away. I remember him getting mad at me and biting the shit out of my hand. So any ways ya'll decided to come back. Ya'll going to tell us where the adults are. No offense but I'm tired of having to baby-sit."

"Yeah. We'll _show _you. We can't really tell you cause its hard to explain."

"Fine get to walking." they shoved me forward. I almost laughed cause when they tried to shove Lily forward she grabbed their arms and turned on them with her death stare. So they just let her walk forward on her own. When we got to the safe house they were kind of pissed to see how huge it was. And amazingly just like Lily said they would, they both went inside and left us outside. As soon as they both had they're backs turned to us we ran for the van.


	6. Running

**Disclaimer:*Sadly my friends were right...i guess i should-wait! what the heck am i talking about?! i don't listen to them! they have no brains!* Any ways i hope ya'll like it :)**

**CHAPTER 6:**

Lilith's POV:

Dillan opened the van door since he got there before me. I sat down in the back beside him while my dad drove to the other safe house.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is the other safe house?"

"Oh um well I'm sorry but all I can tell you is that it'll take us a few days to get there. Two days at the least if we don't have to stop very often."

"Why cant you tell us where it is?" Dillan had a questioning look on his face. But Tori ignored the question until she could give him a straight forward answer. And even when she had the answer it took her a minute to respond.

"Because only one person knows where it is and we have to meet them at a bus station."

"Oh."

* * *

Dillan's POV:

We stopped for lunch at McDonald's and let me say that Tori was not to thrilled about it. But everyone else was just fine. When we got our food I almost laughed at the double quarter pounder that Lily got.

"What?!"

"Nothing. Ten bucks says you want finish that." Derek laughed at the bet I was making but I really don't think that she can finish the whole thing.

"Dillan, big mistake. That girl eats twenty-four/seven."

"No, its okay I'll love taking his money. Can we make it twenty?"

"Sure. I'll enjoy taking twenty bucks away from you." and boy did she prove me wrong. Damn she inhaled the burger and then laughed at me when I handed over the money.

"I told you I'd love taking your money." I have to admit the girl was smart. Once everyone was done we loaded up the van and headed for a bus station. All we had were one bag each(I don't know how but Tori managed to put all her crap in one bag). Once on the bus everyone kind of relaxed. Lilith sat in a seat with me editing some of the photos on her camera. While I was pretty much bored to either watching her or looking out the window-it was kind of an easy no brainer answer.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

I got bored just editing the pictures on my camera so I eventually wound up taking pictures of the passing sceneries. After the fifth time I saw Dillan look at me taking pictures I turned towards him and took a picture. I edited it until I got bored again. After a while I just resorted to listening to music.

"What are you listening to?"

"Um…Pain by Three Days Grace."

"Cool."

"Have you ever listened to Three Days Grace?"

"Yes. Not a lot though two songs at the most." I rolled my eyes I loved Three Days Grace but then again I also loved Jacob Black out of Twilight. So I guess it wasn't that weird.

"So…have you heard of Owl City?"

"Yeah…well I've heard of their songs Fireflies and Vanilla Twilight."

"Cool. I only like those two songs."

"Ha-ha…nice." the bus stopped and we all got off there to wait for another bus in the morning. Dad said that Uncle Simon knew people here that had enough rooms in their house to keep us all. He also said that it was only a mile from the bus stop so we could walk to the house.


	7. Walking To A House

**Ok if anyone has any good ideas for the next chapter please tell me. :) thanks 4 all of the reveiws!:) hope ya'll like this chapter. :]**

**Disclaimer: If i had three wishes i would wish 4 Derek Souza to be real, 4 Jacob Black to be real, and that i owned DARKEST POWERS.***

**CHAPTER 7:**

Dillan's POV:

The walk up to the house wasn't that bad. I was surprised when Tori didn't complain about having to walk. Lily was pretty good at keeping up even though everyone could tell that she was tired. She looked like she was about to pass out on the bus while talking to me.

I could see someone standing on the porch waiting for us to get there.

"Wait. Who's the person that we're staying with?"

"An old friend of Simon's." Derek wasn't giving straight forward answers tonight but I don't think he ever did give straight forward answers.

"Okay well who's the friends name?"

"Her names Rae."

"Wait we're staying with Rae, Scarlet, and Dimitri?"

"Yep." when he gave Lily that answer her eyes lit up like she was about to see her old best friend. And she probably was. I swear she ran to the porch.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

I ran up and hugged Scarlet who was just has goth as the day I left at the end of the summer. Her twin brother Dimitri was sitting there behind her.

"What no hug for the normal twin?" he was joking typical Dimitri. But I laughed and gave him a hug. Once Dillan walked up I had to introduce them.

"Dillan this is Scarlet and Dimitri. Scarlet, Dimitri this is Dillan."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes at Dimitri's lack of niceness.

"Hey!" Scarlet just as nice has ever it was amazing that she was the goth sometimes. We walked inside and was showed to our rooms.

I heard a knock at my door and rushed to open it. I was expecting Scar but it was Dillan which was just as good.

"Hey. So remember when you promised we would hang out?"

"Yeah. We can hang out now." he came in and we sat on the floor across from each other. When he didn't talk after a few minutes I cleared my throat.

"So…umm you must be really good friends with Scarlet."

"Yeah. I spent the whole summer up here. It was fun."

"Oh. that's cool."

"You don't get out much do you?" he laughed at that. And when he stood up and headed for the door I got kind of sad. But then I snapped out of it.


	8. Me & Two Idiots

**Okay thnx 4 ALL of the reveiws! I hope ya'll like this chapter. and i wld luv 2 hear some of ya'lls ideas if ya have any!:) Diclaimer:*Well my life is over completely over! I'm so tired of hearing my friends and family telling me that i will never own DARKEST POWERS!*Crying****

**CHAPTER 8:**

Lilith's POV:

Before he shut the door he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Good night." I smiled said you too and watched the door shut. I stood up quickly and headed for my ipod. I turned it on and scrolled through all the songs twice before settling on _If This Is Austin_ by Blake Shelton. So sue me I loved some country music. But once _Holes In The Floor Of Heaven _by Collin Raye I was getting really tired and felt my eyes closing with each passing second. And then before I even knew it I was asleep.

_____________________________________________________________Dillan's POV:

I could hear everyone in their rooms asleep. I could also hear Lily's ipod(very well considering she always kept it on maximum volume). She had some country music. Some guy singing "_…that's my story and I'm sticking to it…_" she had some weird taste in music I have to say. I got up and walked into her room and carefully turned off her ipod and laid it back down beside her. I turned around to leave when I heard someone yawn. I turned to see Lily sitting up looking around then locking her gaze on me.

"What the hell are doing?"

"Turning off your ipod."

"Oh, so you think I'm just going to accept that for an answer?" she was trying not laugh or smile but was failing miserably. She finally busted into uncontrollable laughter while I stood there confused.

"Y-O-U S-H-O-U-L-D H-A-V-E seen your face you looked so funny."

"Ha-ha make fun of the confused werewolf." and as I thought of what I just said I started laughing with her. Then Dimitri walked in the room and my mood plummeted. He looked at us like we were crazy and I'm pretty sure we are.

"Hey no one invited me to the laughing party!" scarlet jokingly whined.

"Obviously you aren't important enough. Plus no Goths allowed since ya'll don't laugh." when Lily said that it made us laugh even harder and confirmed Dimitri's suspension about us being crazy.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

Scarlet, Dillan, and I sat there laughing our asses off while Dimitri looked at us like we were crazy. Which of course only made us laugh harder. When I _shhhhhed _them and pointed a finger at the door meaning: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE OUR PARENTS,SIMON, AND TORI WOKE UP! But of course that sent us into even more uncontrollable laughter damn we looked high and I kind of felt high. Ha-ha that was funny maybe we were actually high off life? Or maybe we were just hyper. Emphasis on "HY" part.

"Damn it you guys shut up already!"

"Damn it Dimitri quit being a party pooper c'mon live a little!" I always had a good laugh when Scar and Dimitri had one of there fights. Some how I always wound up having popcorn and a soda and sitting on the floor laughing and watching until they got through. Dillan was trying to hide a smile while I sat on my bed quietly laughing. Well until a flame came out of Scar's hand and ice came out of Dimitri's hand. Then I strode over to them put a hand on each of their shoulders and glaring at both of them.

"Now, now you two we wouldn't want to destroy the house _again._"

"Sorry." they said in unison has the flame and ice disappeared from their hands. Then Scar laughed and I turned to see the complete shock and confusion on Dillan's face it was hilarious!

"_AGAIN?! _what the hell do you mean by _again?!_"

"Well…over the summer they got into an argument and destroyed one of the guest rooms. Never got fixed either if you want to see."

"Na I'm good." we laughed and just shook our heads. Dimitri was of course being a total party pooper and an ass. I swear he was the most serious person I know. He kind of reminded me of Snape out of J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter _books. He acted like Snape. Minus the long black hair and the all black robes. But still the likeness was uncanny. And scary sometimes.

* * *

**Please Review...i will be most grateful :) Luv, Wolfgirl1314 :)**


	9. Me & Two Idiots Part 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter. im gonna start trying to post two chapters in the same day so i dont forget what i wrote. :) Disclaimer:*Cuz Im not a princess is that the only reason i dont own Darkest Powers? Because im a vampire?! Thats so mean!*Crying****

Lilith's POV:

"Oh, c'mon Dimitri! Live a little and learn to laugh! C'mon even _Scar_ knows how to laugh and she's gothic!"

"Maybe I just don't want to wake up the adults and get caught acting like a mental person." I rolled my eyes knowing it was no use the boy never laughed hell I don't think he even knew how to laugh!

"Face it demon boy don't have a sense of humor." the minute those words left Dillan's mouth the look on Dimitri's face said he was going to kill someone.

"Watch it wolf boy. Before I freeze you for all of eternity."

"Dimitri! Watch your temper!"

"No Scar let him say what he wants he wouldn't even try to freeze me 'cause he knows he can't." then Dimitri was completely in the room closing the distance between him and Dill. The ice coming out of Dimitri's hand said that he was going to get his point across to Dill. Scar and I quickly got in between them. Dimitri had a cold look on his face and when I touched his shoulder he felt cold. When I saw Scar touch his shoulder she had a flame in her hand. Which immediately brought him back to reality. Dill was just has pissed off. He meant the comment has a joke but Dimitri took it to serious and well then they pissed each other off.

"Would you two grow up!?"

"Whatever." Dimitri could only say that while he was trying to keep his anger in control.

"I will when demon boy over there learns how to take a damn joke."

"Fine then! Both of you out I don't want my room in pieces 'cause ya'll want to fight!"

"But-"

"OUT! NOW!" they both ran out. And when I heard them go their separate ways I sat down and started crying from all the anger that just came out.

"Um…yeah I'll leave to I don't feel like getting yelled at by my best friend.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

"OUT! NOW!" Dimitri and I ran out the door at how angry she was. I went to my room and Dimitri went to his and I was not planning on coming out until…well I don't know…until breakfast I guess. When my door flung open I was surprised to see Scarlet rush in with the 'I'm going to kill someone' look on her face.

"Ohmigod! You and my bro have Lily in tears! I hope your happy! Your lucky I don't set your face on fire!"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it I don't want your apologies! Go apologize to Lily!"

"I will in the morning. She's asleep. I can hear her."

"Fine. But remember if she's miserable for the whole trip to the safe house I'm killing you and my brother!"

"Wait you're coming with us?"

"Yeah. Me, my mom, and Dimitri. We have to since the Edison group are back."

"Oh, can I get some sleep now?"

"Yes. Tune out your ears I'm about to go yell at Dimitri." then she burned a black circle into my door to remind me of her threat as she left. And damn did she yell at Dimitri. It was so funny. I actually fell asleep listening to her let at him.

* * *

Scarlet's POV:

Damn boys are so clueless they made my best friend cry and then they get scared of _me_ just because I can melt off their faces. Now I have to travel with the two idiots that hate each other…oh 'effin joy! I swear if I don't kill them Lily will. I honestly feel bad for her because she always gets a bad mood when my brother gets to the point where his anger isn't funny anymore. But I'm the same way once my brother's anger gets into the danger zone I get pissed and will set the first person I see on fire(just their hair but it still scares them). And now my anger is getting there.

* * *

**Ok plz reveiw like i said before i will be truely and irrevocably grateful :) Luv, Wolfgirl 1314 :)**


	10. Trip To A New Safe House

**Ok so here's Chapter 10! after tomorrow i'm gonna go back to updating on Saturdays & Sundays (Cuz of Skewl). Diclaimer*I had a dream where i owned Darkest Powers then i woke up and started crying becuz it was only a dream.:(***

**CHAPTER 10:**

Lilith's POV:

I woke up that morning feeling terrible but, not for yelling at the idiots for almost getting into a fight. I made my best friend think I would yell at her next. I packed my bag and headed downstairs where basically everyone was waiting. Except Tori apparently mom went to go wake her up. Dillan and Dimitri were on opposite sides of the room which told me they still were pissed at each other. Since I didn't want to see either of them I went to sit on the porch. Dillan came outside after me which kind of pissed me off. I didn't want to talk to him not if he was still going to be an ass.

"What do you want?"

"Okay for starters I am truly sorry for upsetting you. Second I will be the bigger person and apologies to demon-I mean Dimitri."

"First off thank you and second you kind of already are the bigger person considering you're a werewolf." he kind of laughed. But his smile was half hearted which kind of hurt.

"Well I just wanted to let you know." before he turned to leave I gave him a hug which kind of shocked him since I acted like the kind of person that didn't get close to hardly anyone.

"Thanks." I said smiling. When he went inside I looked in the window and saw him walk up to Dimitri. I saw Dimitri's face and the look said he still hated Dill but, accepted the apology which made me feel a lot better.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

As soon downstairs we headed for the bus stop. The adults got on the bus first then us kids. I sat down next to Lily who was sitting on the left side of Scarlet. Who shot me a glare while Lily smiled and went back to looking for a good song on her ipod. When she handed me an ear bud I took it kind of scared because I could hear country going a few minutes ago until she paused it. But surprisingly she had it on _World So Cold _by Three Days Grace. When the bus stopped we got off and waited for our ride to the safe house. It wasn't a long wait but, with it was to long cause of Tori's complaining. But when the bus came and a short woman with brown hair came off the bus and motioned us on I felt so much better.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

The ride to the safe house wasn't long. Actually it was quite short and not painfully boring. The new safe house was even bigger and honestly I didn't know how that was even possible and yet it was. And yet no matter the size the kids still had to share rooms which was hilarious when we found this out and Dillan and Dimitri found out they'd be sharing a room. But they were shocked and had disgust on their faces at first then shrugged it off. Which was good but if there was a fight me and Scar were promised front row seats. But I told them if they got into a fight I would rip both their heads off. Scar and I headed up to our room to unpack and get settled in while the adults talked about crap we didn't really care about.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

The first thing we did was divide the room in half with tape. I swear he was so stupid sometimes but if it kept him away from me fine.

"So when do you plan on telling Lily you like her?" I stopped unpacking.

"What? I'm sorry I don't- repeat the question." my brain was confused now.

"Damn you may have the looks but you sure has hell don't have the brains. I said when are you going to tell Lily you like her?" I went back to unpacking.

"I don't like Lily. What makes you think I like her?"

"Wow, well lets see you went and apologized to her then you apologized to me to make her happy."

"Maybe I was being a good friend. And stay out of my business."

"Whatever floats your boat emo wolf boy."

"Drop dead demon boy."

"You should really quit being so mean."

"I'll start being nicer when you start acting smarter." and that made him shut up I swear he was the most annoying roommate ever.

* * *

**Please reveiw i wld be most grateful :) Love Wolfgirl1314 :) 3**


	11. Meetin the Queen Bitch

**Disclaimer: *Sadly i still do not own DARKEST POWERS but who does? Oh thats right Kelley Armstrong does.***

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Dillan's POV:

Once we met the rest of the teens AND a little kid that was like maybe five or six I was pretty damn glad Dimitri was my roommate. Aria was the queen bitch as Scar and Lily put it. Then Aria's twin brothers Alec and Aubrey were pain in the ass sorcerers. Then there was Kaylie who was for a six year old spoiled sop rotten that she literally had diamond earrings. Then there was Adam who was a werewolf that was about sixteen who was ok but he was an ass when it came to people I mean all he did was yell. Then there was the earth half demon Eric who seemed to nice and cheery. And some how and trust me I've done forgot but they're ALL related. I swear they fought like crazy no matter where you went you could hear Aria yelling at Kaylie to stop touching her clothes. And then you couldn't go into the game room with out seeing Aubrey and Alec fighting. And if you went outside you would see Eric showing off for Scar and Lily on how great he was with his powers then Scar setting something on fire that one upped him. Then Adam well you could hardly find him. They also said there was a necromancer who was about fifteen around here but I hadn't found her yet. I heard Lily come up behind me and pretended to be surprised when ever she jumped in front of me.

"HEY!"

"Well aren't we happy right now?"

"Well I don't know about we but me is happy! I mean its hard not to be happy after talking to Eric! He's so cheerful! So do you want to help me find the necromancer?"

"Sure." I started walking to the house again when she started pulling on my arm.

"Eric says there's a small clearing a few feet into the woods that she always hangs out in c'mon!" I followed her quietly into the clearing. I saw a girl that had platinum blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh hi I'm Haven. And you two are??"

"I'm Dillan. Werewolf. That's Lilith-Lily for short. She's half necromancer half werewolf."

"Hi."

"Cool. Can you raise the dead??"

"I don't know. If I can my powers aren't strong enough to try right now."

"Oh well then that's fine."

"So why do you stay out here?"

"If it gets me away from my older jerk of a bro Adam and younger pain in the neck little bro Eric and then the pain in the ass cousins you met probably so be it."

"What's wrong with Eric?"

"Oh he's just to cheerful for my taste."

"Oh."

* * *

Lilith's POV:

Haven was cool and all but I didn't feel like seeing her practice raising the dead on animals. But on the bright side she said she would teach me how to raise the dead if it was possible. I went inside to see if Alec and Aubrey were done fighting in the game room, they weren't of course. I headed upstairs to get my ipod instead. When I ran into Aria she flipped out like a bitch and when I tried to move away and keep going she grabbed my arm.

"Let go or loose the hand, your choice."

"No. I already hate you so apologies damn it!"

"You hate me? BOO FREAKIN' HOO! And no its your fault I ran into you!" this little girl should not test my temper.

"I said apologies before I make you apologies!" I was pretty sure everyone in the house could hear us yelling especially the werewolves.

"No I won't apologies until you quit being a bitch so your never getting an apology out of me! Now then let go of my arm or loose that hand!"

"What you think you can hurt me?! That's grand I'm a witch and what are you a necromancer? Ha-ha."

"No I'm your worst nightmare. I'm half werewolf." I grabbed her arm and started twisting it around while she just screamed. When she hit me with a spell I pushed her into a wall. But she got up and hit me with a not so powerful spell. I grabbed her by her shirt collar and held her up in the air.

"So do still want that apology? Or are you going to apologies to me for pissing me off?"

"Fine I'm sorry damn it now put me down!"

"Your wish bitch." I dropped her onto the floor just as everyone was coming up the stairs damn Scar missed a good fight. They all did. But unfortunately Aria was crying her fake tears and I got grounded for hurting her. She knocked me into a wall with a knock back spell. It was only fair that I push her into a wall. But I wasn't going to sound like a bitch so I just went to my room and waited for the worst.


	12. All Hell Breaks Loose

**okay so i hope ya'll like this chapter i wanted to put it in only Lilith's POV so im srry about not putting in Dillan's POV but i think nxt Chapter ill put it only in Dillan's POV. **

**Disclaimer: So i just found out that i will never own DARKEST POWERS! and i was so happy until i heard that! :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: :)**

Lilith's POV:

I waited in my room for my mom to come in and yell at me. Instead dad walked through the door with a smile on his face which told me I wasn't in trouble. My luck was so good.

"You know what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have hurt her."

"Well she shouldn't have been a b-"

"I know but still what have I told you about controlling your temper?"

"You also told me that if they punch me first I can unleash all hell on their ass." which made him laugh really hard.

"I know I didn't mean it literally. I mean you could have killed her."

"But I didn't so…"

"It doesn't make it right just because you didn't kill her."

"She's just lucky I didn't summon the ghost from hell to kill her."

"You don't understand! You can't just go around hurting people just because they pissed you off."

"Fine. I understand. And I'm sorry. But don't expect me to apologies to her."

"I don't and I won't make you considering I know you and I know how you are."

"Good."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." he nodded and left. I went down stairs to the large dinning room and sat down beside Dillan and Scar. It was funny the people from the safe house Dillan lived in were on one side and the people from this safe house were on the other side. And when I sat down all hell broke loose.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?!" Aria's mom Kristy yelled.

"Well what the hell is your daughter doing here considering she was the one who started it!"

"My sister didn't start a damn thing! It was your abomination of a daughter who started it!" I think Alec was the one who said this.

"Well then why don't we see how strong _you _are fighting a girl!" Scar stood up with a flame in her hand.

"OR HOW ABOUT WE ALL JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! Aria started it everyone knows that! But of course she gets to play princess and get away with it! I saw what happened and I heard what she said! So there can we have a quite dinner now?" Adam really didn't have to yell it but he did.

"Well I'll let it go if the bitch in black over there will. I mean the only reason why she didn't kill me is because she knew she couldn't."

"Do you want to become part of the dead?!"

"Would you like to try? Oh wait your nothing but a little girl. Go run along and play with your little ghost friends considering there are the only friends you have." I gripped the table until I stood up and just left. I stormed out the back door and into the clearing that Haven always stayed in.

"Hey Lily w- are you okay?"

"Hey Haven. Fine. Just pissed off."

"I heard you about killed my cousin. Thanks."

"About meaning unfortunately she is still alive and still a bitch."

"Well you can always hang out here with me. I have food."

"Okay. Can you tell me how you know if you can raise the dead?"

"Well it just sort of happens. You just amp your powers up to high volume and if you shove a spirit back into its body then you'll know and vice versa."

"Okay can I try?"

"Go ahead." she then dropped a dead bird in front of me.

"Focus on the bird's spirit. Close your eyes and focus." I did what she said has she kept repeating it over and over until I heard a loud screech come from in front of me. I opened one eye and saw the bird twitching.


	13. Emo's Do Smile & Bitches Are Bitches

**Disclaimer: * I do not own Darkest Powers Kelley Armstrong does :(***

**CHAPTER 13: i hope ya'll enjoy :)**

Haven's POV:

"Lily you did it! You raised an animal!" I was so proud of her! Although her mom probably would have wanted to be the one to teach her how to raise the dead but, still if the Edison group kept finding them then she would need to know how to raise dead animals.

"I think you might have a limit on what dead you can raise. As in you might only be able to raise dead animals."

"Okay well that's cool I really don't think I could stand shoving a person's spirit back into their body."

"Yeah it can be pretty bad." now then I had to teach her how to release the spirit. That is never easy but, she seemed like a fast learner.

"Okay now you need to focus on releasing the spirit. Close your eyes and picture your self pulling the spirit out of the body. Picture that same image over and over again until the spirit is gone. I'll tell you when you've released it."

"Okay." she closed her eyes and I watched has the bird stopped twitching. When the bird didn't twitch again I knew it was dead.

"Lily, it's spirit is gone." her eyes flew open and she moved the animal over to the side of the clearing. She stood up and brushed off her shirt and jeans.

"I'm going to go back inside."

"Okay tell them I'll be in later." she nodded and walked away.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

I went inside smiling which kind of freaked my parents, Scar, and Dimitri out. But I was happy! I couldn't just not smile and looked depressed.

"Hey smiley McHappypants what up?"

"Oh I learned how to raise dead animals."

"Really that's great!" mom sounded happy ecstatic even.

"I'm going to bed goodnight."

"Night." I walked up to my room. When I walked in Aubrey was in there. Aria probably set him up to come in here and find something to blackmail me with.

"Hey get the hell out of my room."

"Um…oh hey. Aria sent me in here to wait for you. She wants to talk to you."

"Well to damn bad I don't want to talk to her and why do you take orders from _her_?"

"I don't know but look I'm sorry about her and Alec's comments at dinner. They are more alike than they know. They take each others sides. So please don't blame me for being in an 'effin weird family."

"Uh-huh. What do you really want? Tell me now or I will raise an army of dead animals to rip your throat out."

"Okay-Okay don't hurt me. I was just going to tell you that the next time you want to try to kill Aria from yelling at dinner."

"What!? Tell your _STUPID IGNORANT PAIN IN THE ASS BITCH _for a sister that the next time she messes with me all hell _will_ brake loose and I'll personally make sure her pretty face turns into a pile of ash!"

"YES MA'AM!" he ran from my room like the scarred little boy he is. I heard Aria yelling at him for repeating my message which I found hysterical. And when Aria came into my room her face was even funnier than I imagined!

"So now I'm ignorant and stupid? I hate you so much and now your going and since I can't hurt you physically I'll just find your one weakness and hurt you emotionally."

"What? You hate me? Boo freakin hoo! And good luck with that oh by the way have fun!"

"I will!" she slammed my door shut has I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Please Reveiw i would be grateful! :) Love, Wolfgirl1314 :)**


	14. They Hurt Me Why ME?

**Ok so thnx 4 all the reviews i am totally grateful! :) Disclaimer:*After i left Forks i owened the Darkest Powers...yes i kno it was only a dream! dnt rain on my freakin parade!***

**CHAPTER 14: **

Dillan's POV:

Aria wanted something I could tell. And when she started flirting with me I went down stairs as fast as possible. It was scary she sat beside me in Lily's usual spot and when Lily came down stairs I tried to move Aria but she only made it look like we were flirting.

"I told you Lilith, I told you I would find a new way to hurt you and now I have."

"Ha-ha-ha! That's a good one! You think I like Dill!"

"You say you don't but we know you do. Or at least I know you do."

"I have no clue what your talking about." I was confused and didn't know what to say. And when Lily looked at me wanting me to tell her if I was with Aria and I couldn't give an answer… I felt bad. Horrible. Like an asshole. Lily left the room with no breakfast. I heard her go outside. I got up and followed her I was determined to talk to her. Aria unfortunately followed me.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

I walked out the door. I might of told Aria I didn't care but honestly that was the biggest lie I have ever said. I was falling apart. Tears were falling from my eyes before I got half way out the door. Aubrey was in the clearing by himself when I got there. I was about to turn away but he saw me.

"Hey Lily."

"Hi."

"What's wrong? Did Aria hurt you? I told her to just let it go but, she holds to many damn grudges."

"Ha-ha-ha. Wow so many questions. Ok. Yes Aria hurt me. How? I guess her and Dillan are going out now."

"What!? My sister loves to hurt people in any way she can." I sat down beside him and started trying to raise a dead animal again. I stayed silent until I heard the poor birds chirp. I looked down at them. The were standing on their feet looking at me.

"She succeeded in hurting me. She just doesn't know it." I said has I told the birds with my hands to fly in circles.

"Everyone gets hurt sometimes. But it hurts more when you get hurt by the person you like."

"Yeah. It basically kills you to see them in someone else's arms…I guess."

"Yep. Take Eric he's totally hitting on your friend Scarlet. No matter what I say to him." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"YOU LIKE SCAR?!"

"No. Maybe. Yes. Kind of… I don't know." I couldn't help but hug him he! I mean he was the first guy that liked Scar that wasn't some perverted jackass!

"Well tell her!"

"I'll tell Scar that I like her if you tell Dill that you like him."

"No no way! Not going to happen no way."

"Fine I'll find out if Dill likes you. And you find out if Scar likes me or Eric." he said Eric's name with venom in his voice that I was kind of proud of.

"Deal." I extended my hand for him to shake. We sat there and talked. I was still commanding the birds to fly around and Aubrey watched.

"Now I see why Haven likes raising dead animals. I've watched her before. Sometimes I wish I was a necromancer. It always looks like ya'll have all the fun." I couldn't help but laugh. Well until I saw Dill and Aria come through the trees. I stood up and could feel my eyes narrow. I knew not all of my tears had dried so I knew I looked like a wreck.

"Lily please let m-"

"Get them." as soon as I said it the birds aimed for them. They flew after them scarring Aria away but, not Dillan. He grabbed both of the birds.

"Release them. Please." I quietly and quickly released they're spirits. I walked out of the woods and shoved past Dillan. I walked inside and saw Scar watching a movie with Eric, Alec, Adam, and Kaylie. I slammed the door and they all turned to look at me except Kaylie. Scar jumped up when I didn't say a word as I ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Please review :) Love -Wolfgirl1314 :) **


	15. AGAIN REALLY AGAIN?

**Ok im srry it took me so long to update but i got grounded then writers block and so i had to take a lil break :) But dnt worry i am updating more often now :) **

**Disclaimer: *I do not own darkest powers :( Kelley Armstrong.***

**Chapter 15:**

Lilith's POV:I slammed the door. Why did I slam the damn door? I ran up the stairs & locked my door. I found the radio & my ipod. I turned up the volume until I was sure no one could hear me cry, scream or smash a chair or two. It felt horrible like my heart would explode from all the pain inside the tears came out continuously like a never ending river. Blood thundered in my ears I felt like I would pass out at any moment but it never came. No matter how many tears came out of my eyes, no matter how much my heart hurt, no matter how much I felt like I was struggling to breath, I never passed out. I slowly became numb. I couldn't feel anything. The tears stopped. My breathing came easier. But I felt empty inside but, that was the only feeling I had now. For the most part I was numb. I felt stupid. I looked stupid with eyeliner running down my cheeks. It was like my brain had shut down. I knew _Pain _By Three Days Grace was playing on my ipod but I could barely hear. But I knew everyone else could. I know it sounds selfish but I don't give a rat's ass if the whole 'effing town could hear. I was too numb to care anymore.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

She had Three Days Grace playing way too loud. And yet I still heard one of her horrible gut wrenching screams. Adam and Derek winced when they heard it. But Derek nor Chloe went up their to get the music turned down or to get their daughter to stop crying.

"Why don't one of you go up there to calm her down?"

"Because she gets like that. So upset no one but the person that hurt her can get her to stop…usually. We let her get all the anger and hurt out of her system then we act like nothings wrong. I know it makes us sound like bad parents but…its all we can do she has a werewolf temper and she rarely gets hurt so when she does we leave her alone."

I nodded. Scar came running down stairs a few minutes later. Tears in her eyes. Great is it national hurt the emo's and goth's day? I watched her run out the door. I walked up the stairs to Lily's room. I hesitated outside her door. Listening to _Me Against the World _by Simple Plan. It was a good song but it was loud. Punk rock actually so I'm not surprised it was loud. I knocked on the door hoping maybe she wouldn't hear. I waited a few minutes until I heard the lock turn. I started to walk away I guess she wasn't going to talk.

"Dill? What did you want?" she sounded so quiet when she said my name then her voice became razor sharp.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You being sorry won't help."

"Okay. Well look I don't like Aria. I promise. She was flirting with me. I was trying to push her away." she looked at me no doubt trying to find a lie.

"Look I'm not lying Lily."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." with that she shut the door and turned up the music and changed the song to _Sad Story _by the Plain White T's. Great that was a bust. I turned the doorknob. The door opened. I saw her sitting there on her floor. She was staring out her window.

"I miss my home. I miss walking to school and I miss scaring the hell out of the preps." she knew someone was in here but did she know it was me? I sat down beside her not knowing what else to do.

"Its all my fault that all this shit is happening."

"No its not. You can't blame yourself for this kind of stuff."

"But if I hadn't went straight home I would still be in Buffalo."

"You don't know that." she put her head on my shoulder, still looking out the window, a tear running down her cheek. She looked helpless. I've never seen her like this before. It hurt. A lot. Maybe I do like her. I have no clue. I pulled her to her feet before she could protest I was pulling her out the door and headed for the front door.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

What the hell was he doing? He pulled me out the front door and found Aria. Oh no he was going to hurt me more. I started trying to pull away. He turned around and whispered, "Don't worry. Please don't leave I have to say something." I nodded. Aria walked over and tried to kiss him but he turned his head. He looked at her then at me.

"Aria quit being a bitch. I don't like you. I like Lily." I was surprised. I was even more surprised when he kissed me. But it was enough for Aria to leave unhurt just out of blackmail. Scar was with Aubrey which was good. And for the first time I noticed he had an arm around her. Which made me smile even more.

Its to bad Haven came running out of the clearing scared.

* * *

**Please review :) it would mean so much to me & if yall find nething that needs fixing please tell me :)**


	16. Captured and Escaping

**Ok so i really dont know how good this chapter is so please review :)**

**Disclaimer: *I look around me but all i seem to see is ppl who dnt own Darkest Powers including me :(***

******Chapter 16: **

Haven's POV:

I was sitting in the clearing about to raise a dead fox when I heard someone. I stopped and looked around. Just because I didn't _see_ anyone doesn't mean they weren't there. Growing up with an older werewolf half-brother makes you paranoid enough to question the things you can't see and never trust anyone that makes your instincts screams "DANGER!" And just because he taught me how to fight a werewolf and live doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to fight one. So basically I wasn't an idiot. I knew it was a werewolf cause my instincts screamed with big neon signs that flashed "DANGER! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!" and that's what I did. I ran out of the clearing. Aubrey grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What the hell is wrong?!"

"T-T-There's s-someone o-out t-t-there!"

"Who?" Dillan was the one to ask this.

"I don't know." before we knew it Lily was running towards the woods.

"No Lily! Damn it! Haven go warn the others. I'll go get Lily."

"Okay." I ran into the house with Aubrey and Scar right behind me.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

Damn it why'd she have to run? And why did she have to run into the very woods Haven ran out of? I found her in the clearing, thank god I had found her before anyone else did.

"Lily, what the he-"

"Be quiet real quick like please." I shut up. She was looking around carefully. Something rustled the bushes on the North side of the clearing. I walked forward so I was standing right beside her.

"Lily, let's go, please?"

"One sec." I smelt trouble. Literally I smelt werewolves and to another werewolf that's trouble.

"Lily. C'mon lets just go."

"No. Not yet."

"You might want to listen to your friend." the werewolf that was the reason we left found us again. Shit! He stepped out of the trees with a smile on his face. An evil smile that I wanted to punch off his face.

"You know its so easy to find people these days. So look here's the thing if you two come with me and my buddy we promise to leave everyone else alone."

"Don't make promises you _won't _keep."

"Okay fine I won't make any promises but maybe you'll still come with us if we tell you that we already have your parents and friends." Lily's mouth opened but no words came out.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

"You're lying. They would have killed you."

"Not if we have special sources. We have all your little friends up there."

"Well how about we let you keep two of them and let the others go."

"Which two?"

"The six year old and the fifteen year old bitch that has really pretty red hair and silver eyes."

"The one that stated 'I am Aria Cassidy McAllen!'"

"That's the one." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Awe hell no! We'll take you two." he grabbed my arm and his buddy grabbed Dillan. I was kicking hopelessly while Dillan walked silently. I couldn't believe this. We walked through the woods for what seemed like hours but in reality was just minutes. When we finally stopped we were in a make shift campsite. Two vans sat at the edge of the clearing with a campfire in the middle. I was thinking kind of horror movie cliché but I thought the vans had cages in them.

"You could loosen up some. I really don't want my arm bruised." at this Dillan kind of growled. But the two idiots laughed at him. They opened up the van's back door. No cages in the back but that didn't mean I wanted to be put back there. Tweetle-Dumb threw me in the back first. Then Tweetle-Dumber threw Dillan in the back with me which was stupid. But whatever.

"YOU BIG IDIOTS! MY DAD WILL FIND ME AND DILLAN AND KICK YOUR ASSES!!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Good one!" he was very confident. I hate this. I swear I started crying. Dillan hugged me trying to keep me from crying. A few minutes later the tears stopped. Then it hit me why am I sitting here crying over reality? I crawled to the door and tried to push it open but it was locked- of course! I mean for once can't real life villains make it easy escape like in the crappy movies?! I found a brick in the back of the van which was as good as it was going to get. I moved towards the very back of the van and I threw the brick. It broke the window. For once something in life was easy. I picked the broken glass off the window which ultimately left me with a bloody hand, wrist, and arm. Breaking the lock through broken glass was not smart but necessary. I opened the door and jumped out to find no one there which would make this even easier. Dillan was kind of pissed that I had hurt myself but that didn't matter to me. I wanted to make sure everyone was ok.

* * *

**Please Review :) KThanks it means alot **


	17. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Ok so im trying to make up for not updating any in Jan. and most of Feb. so i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. BTW:THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS & sorry if it gets a lil country in this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:*MY FRIENDS REALLY HURT ME THIS TIME:**

**Me: Hey ya'll whats up?**

**Arianna: Not much waiting for you to own up to the bet you made with me last week.**

**Me: I have no clue what you are talking about. *looks away innocently***

**Arianna: Yes you do now own up! Remember you said that if i won the bet then you would finally admitt to EVERYONE that u do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Fine. *Whispers* I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Arianna:What? What was that?**

**Me: *YELLS* I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS! KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES!**

**Arianna: *Smiles* Good Girl**

**Me: Oh shut up I'm not a damn dog!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17:**

Dillan's POV:

Okay so now I had a few things to worry about:

1. how bad the cuts Lily had gotten while breaking us out are.

2. how we will get away.

3. how will we get to the others.

But most importantly-to me anyways- how much blood Lily was loosing. I watched her has she quickly thought up a plan. I saw an opening and decided not to be dumb. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit I saw. Big mistake that exit was blocked by one of the big dumb asses.

"Awe I'm sorry Dill-that's what they call you now right? Dill?"

"Back off dumb ass."

"Now is that anyway to treat your big bro?" my eyes widened. Mom never told me I had an older brother. She said I was an only child. She lied to me for no good reason. I must have stayed quiet for too long because he started laughing. Lily looked from me to him in disbelief.

"Look I'll let you go but…I want something in return." he looked at Lily and I growled. He was not taking her from me.

"No I don't want _her_. Okay she's cute but I am sixteen so un-cool going out with a thirteen year old."

"I'm fourteen!"

"Whatever." he was hurrying up the conversation or at least trying to hurry it up.

"What I want is simple."

"Well would you tell me already?" I was getting annoyed now.

"I want what you want-freedom from the Edison Group. My life back. They never let me out until Lilith and her parents got away. I mean at first they sent these two dudes named Liam and Ramon after them but Derek killed them before they could get to Lilith and her mom, Chloe, so they sent me and the big lug over there after ya'll."

"Okay then what's your name exactly?"

"Oliver. Yeah I know talk to mom about the stupid name. The guy over there that's Vince. He's an okay guy. But we both want out this is getting to dangerous for us but they want let us leave."

"Okay fine. Do you have a plan?"

"No. You?"

"No. I-"

"I have a plan." Lily said quietly.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

Okay as far as plans went this was probably the most suicidal but it would get us out. Hopefully.

"Me and Dillan stay in the back of the van and ya'll act like ya'll are taking us to the Edison Group. We have to go through with it to, as in you have to take us to the Edison Group."

"Why? Are you suicidal?"

"Maybe but we have to stop them parents or no parents we will stop them this time. I can make sure of that."

"Dill your girlfriend is freaking suicidal!"

"Yeah but I really can't change her mind its set." so with that me and Dill climbed in the back of the van. Oliver and Vince told us it would be a long drive two days at the most but we didn't care. As long as no one got hurt we were not going to regret doing this at all.

* * *

**Please Reeview =] kthnx i really apreciate it Luv, Wolfgirl =]**


	18. Running It Comes So Easily Now

**Okay so the story is coming to an end but dont worry theres gonna be two more chapters. chapter 20 will be the end of this story. but after you read chapter 20 if you want another story after this then tell me in a review or msg. :) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *OMG! I cant wait till the RECKONING COMES OUT TOO BAD KELLEY ARMSTRONG OWNS DARKEST POWERS :(***

**CHAPTER 18: **

Derek's POV:

The attack came out of no where. Haven, Aubrey, and Scarlet came in the living room and started yelling that the Edison Group had found us. Everyone started moving instantly. We packed our bags, gathered up food and drinks and took all the money we could. Then a thought struck me.

"Where's Lily and Dill?" I waited but no one answered me. Chloe had that scared look on her face which pissed me off even more when no one answered.

"I'll ask one more time damn it! Where's Lilith and Dillan?!"

"Lily ran into the woods I had ran _from_…"

"And Dill went to get her but they haven't come back." Chloe looked at me waiting for the answer she thought I could give her. Which made me think back to when she was only a year older than Lily and we started running from the Edison Group. Hearing that Dillan went after her to save her ass reminded me of how I used to have to go in and save Chloe's ass.

"Lily will be fine. Dillan won't let her get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Chloe trust me, will you? Right now let me get you safe."

"So our daughter doesn't mean anything to you?!"

"I never said that! Damn it Chloe! I'm going to find her don't worry!"

"I do worry though." she was about to cry which made me regret yelling.

"Chloe please would you help Tori and Simon pack the van and I'll go find the kids ok."

"Ok." I kissed her and reassured her that I would be right back. Then I headed out into the woods.

I picked up my daughter's sent and then Dillan's which was not easy considering two other werewolves had been here. But then I found out they were all heading the same way. Which worried me. It also reminded me about Liam and Ramon. About how back when I was sixteen they tried to kill me and get Chloe. Which pissed me off. So I kept looking until I came across an abandoned campsite. I found tire tracks and a burned out fire pit. Then I found the brick that was surrounded by broken glass. Then I found the drops of blood. I started back to the house. I had to tell Chloe what I was doing.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

"What the hell do you mean you think the Edison Group has our daughter and Dillan?!"

"Chloe…I'm going go find them don't worry."

"Derek…what are we supposed to do?"

"Leave go stay with someone."

"Who?" I wanted a straight forward answer. I remembered the last time he didn't give me straight forward answers. I was fifteen and he was sixteen and we were on the run with Simon and Tori.

"Your dad. You can stay with him. Doesn't he live around here now?"

"Well yeah but what about everyone else?"

"Simon and Tori could probably stay with your dad, too. I mean he knows Simon's your brother-and-law. And he met Tori at the wedding he remembers her probably."

"Okay well what-"

"Everyone else has relatives around here they can stay with."

"I want to go with you. And we are not arguing this because we know I will win."

"Look I just don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt!"

"Oh my god! Derek, would you quit worrying about me I can take care of myself!" before he could protest I was out the door.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

I had no clue what I was going to do first when I met the people that ruined my parents' lives, and my friends' lives. But I did know this they wouldn't live past ten minutes. Oliver pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Okay, c'mon get out. We act like a normal family. Dillan is my little bro of course while Vince is our cousin and Lily you'll be Vince's adopted little sister."

"Okay. Fine that works with us." we walked into the motel laughing and talking. We had new bags filled with clothes and food. The lady at the check in counter looked at us like we were freaks-okay I know we are but still. She looked at me and Dill with disgust written all over her face. I walked up to the counter with a fake smile on my face.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I need two rooms please."

"Aren't you a little young to be running away from home with your boyfriend. And his friends."

"They are my family. So ewe!"

"Okay then. Two rooms will be twenty-dollars a night."

"I only need them for tonight so we'll pay you in the morning."

"Okay. Then here are the room keys." she handed me the keys. I walked away. When I got back to the guys I dropped the room keys in Oliver's hand. We headed to our rooms and got settled down for the night. We didn't know how we would divide the rooms considering. They finally agreed that I could have a room to myself and that I didn't have to worry about them bothering me unless it was necessary. It was barely one o'clock when I was woke up by a voice in my room. I looked around and at first saw nothing. Then I looked again and someone was standing near the wall farthest from the door.

"Get out of my room! Or I will kill you!" they laughed and I soon realized killing them wasn't an option considering they were already dead. It was a guy about Oliver's age most likely he _had_ been running away from home and didn't make it.

"Why are you running from home? And trust me you should go back pretty little girls don't last that long out here."

"Not running." it wasn't a lie. But I didn't like talking to a ghost so I got up and started packing then I grabbed the key. I shut the door to my room carefully and sat my bag down. I was going to knock on the door but Dillan opened it before I could.

"We have to go…now." I didn't hesitate. I picked up my bag ready to go.

"Lets go." we all headed to the check in counter. Gave the woman the keys and she waved off the money like she didn't want. So we left. Just like that. We were back on the road to the Edison Group.

* * *

Derek's POV:

We had been walking for hours thinking maybe they were okay and wondering through the woods. But honestly our only hope was getting to the Edison Group. I knew they had the kids. Chloe didn't want to accept that yet. We both knew first hand how scary the Edison Group got and what they did to failures. I picked up a trail of tire tracks that led for a good while through the woods until we got to the interstate. Then the dirt trail went on for a good two miles then we were on our own, _again_. We found a motel a couple miles down the highway. I watched as I saw four people make their way to a van. And then I saw the small ones face. It was a girl. She was scared but she was also Lily. Then I made out Dillan beside her.

* * *

**Please Review & thanks 2 all the ppl that have reviewed i really appreciate it! love, Wolfgirl 1314 :)**


	19. And Just When I thought This Was Over

**Ok so one more chapter left and i will make sure it is really long :) so anyways sorry its taken me awhile to update but this chapter is long. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer:*All my friends are really making me mad saying i dont own Darkest Powers! i mean i know this i dont need them stating the obvious!!!***

**Chapter 19:**

Lilith's POV:

We had been driving for three hours straight. But if it got us to the Edison Group faster so be it. But I couldn't help but keep thinking about what I saw while everyone was getting in the van this morning. It was dad. I knew it was him and mom probably hiding in the bushes across the street. They would probably follow us. But I had to forget about it for now.

"Oliver how much longer?"

"They relocated less than twenty-minutes away now."

"Okay. Good." everyone was silent for the rest of the trip. We pulled up to a large factory around noon. They parked in front of the factory doors. Oliver opened the doors to the back of the van after talking to some guy that looked like an evil scientist. Vince picked me up and threw me over his shoulder which pissed me off.

"I swear if you fart you will never see the light of day again!" I didn't see where they took Dillan. But they had put me in a holding cell in a creepy basement. Now this is the very reason why every time I go into a basement I expect creepy dungeons.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

Vince grabbed Lily and threw her over his shoulder. Which really pissed me off. They took her away. I don't know where but I had a feeling I would. Oliver threw me out of the van. He shoved me towards the door. It took every bone in my body not to punch him back. When we made it to the stairs to the basement I was pissed off I hadn't seen Lily yet. As Oliver led me down the basement stairs I heard Lily yelling something at who ever the hell would be watching us. There were only two cells down there so I assumed they would put me in the one next to Lily. I was right. Then the evi*+-cientist guy came down there.

"Well then isn't this a surprise." Lily's head shot up at the sound of his voice. He was looking dead at her like she was the surprise.

"You know Lilith I thought you were smarter than this. I mean you are Derek Souza's daughter. But we can't forget your mother now can we. How is Chloe anyways? I mean if Derek hasn't killed her yet. I mean we all think he's dangerous enough to kill someone. He did paralyze a kid."

"Are you sure you know my dad that well? I mean come on are you sure my mom hasn't left? And are you sure I'm smarter than that?" she was playing his game well. Giving him questions for answers. She was as smart has he thought. He turned his attention to me then.

"Dillan, good to see you again."

"The feeling isn't neutral." he frowned then started to leave.

"Bob, make sure these two are upstairs and in my office at two o'clock." the Bob guy nodded and returned to whatever the hell he was doing. The weird evil scientist guy left the basement after taking one more look at us.

* * *

Derek's POV:

We followe+-*-e van to a large factory. We hid in the trees just far enough away that the other werewolves couldn't smell us but we could keep an eye on them. One of them grabbed Lily and threw her over his shoulder.

"I swear if you fart you will never see the light of day again!" I was proud of the threat she gave him. Then the other one who was talking to Davidoff came around and threw Dillan out of the van. Once Dillan was on his feet again the guy shoved him towards the factory door. After they were inside Davidoff took a quick look around and was content in thinking there was no danger and went inside. "We'll break in tonight. Get the kids and destroy the Edison Group forever this time."

"But how do we know where the kids are?"

"There's probably a basement in there. Under ground most likely so there's more room."

"Okay then. What do we do if they're not there?"

"We find them as fast as possible." she was quiet for too long but I didn't really know what to say.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

When two o'clock came Bob took us up to the evil dudes office. It was like a normal doctor's office. The name plate read Marcel Davidoff. Which was a weird name to me. We sat in the two empty chairs available. Two minutes later Davidoff walked in and didn't even look at us. He sat down at his desk and finally looked at us after getting comfortable.

"Look I just want to help you two kids. So please don't think I want kill +++-+-+

"Oh yeah+then why did you kill the kids that failed your experiment?"

"Because they would hurt someone sooner or later." he looked at me expecting me to believe his bullshit.

"Dillan, Lilith, please let me help you."

"No." he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Please Lilith I just want to run a few test on you to see what powers you have and if you will turn into a wolf when you're older."

"Answer one question for me."

"What is it?"

"Do I look like a moron?!" honestly I didn't want him to answer that.

"You have your father's sarcastic smart-ass attitude don't you?" that was one of those stupid rhetorical questions that everyone just loves!

"Yeah I am a smart-ass, do you have a problem with that?" he sighed one huge sigh then clicked a button on the wall behind him.

"Bob, come get these two and make sure they stay put for awhile."

"Yes sir…" Davidoff looked from me to Dillan like he was expecting something. That Bob guy came in and grabbed Dillan by the shirt-collar then he grabbed my arm. He took us back to the basement and threw us in our cells. I hit the cement ground too hard and crushed my right arm under me. Dillan watched as I hit the floor trying to figure out what to do.

"OW DAMN IT! That freaking hurt!" Dillan growled at the dumb-ass that threw me.

"Get over it. You think I want to be babysitting but we don't always get what we want now do we?"

* * *

Derek's POV:

I sat there with Chloe, who was surprisingly calm considering her only daughter was captured by the Edison Group. I heard a scream and who I knew was Lilith and then a growl that I thought belonged to Dillan. It took all my strength not to go in there and make sure she was okay. I had to trust that Dillan could protect her.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

Bob threw her into her cell and she screamed in pain has her arm was crushed between her and the concrete floor. Which pissed me off so I reflexively growled even though all I could do was watch her sit there in pain. I didn't know how long it would take for her arm to heal considering she was only half-werewolf which worried me, a lot. The Bob guy pushed a button on the wall and told Davidoff what happened. Davidoff's reply was

"Bring her up. I'll fix it." I hated that I didn't want her leaving my sight. Bob opened the cell door and let her walk out. He grabbed her good arm and led her up the stairs. I heard the door close after a few minutes. And then I started trying to find a way out.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

Bob led me back up the stairs and to Davidoff's office. Some where I really didn't want to be. But my arm hurt like crazy. Bob led me in to the office silently. Davidoff was sitting at his desk and just waved me in.

"Lilith you are a klutz just like your mom."

"I DIDN'T FALL YOUR LITTLE CLONEY THREW ME AND I HIT THE FLOOR!"

"Now, now Lilith you mustn't blame others for your mistakes and bad balance."

"I didn't fall I was thrown! What the hell don't you get about that?!"

"Well let me just put it in a sling and you'll be fine."

"Whatever." he left to go get the sling so I took advantage of that fact and walked out of the room. I found the basement door and opened it quietly. I looked down the stairs, Bob wasn't there probably on a bathroom break. Which meant I had to hurry up. I ran down the stairs and found the keys to the cell. Dillan was looking at me really confused until he realized what I was doing. Then he got worried and started watching the stairs just in case. I went over to the holding cells and unlocked the door for him. He walked out and hurried me up the stairs. We had to get out of here but it would take us awhile to find the exit. Davidoff was just around the corner so Dillan found the only unlocked door near us. The room was huge. Basically classroom size. There were a few student desk, a chalkboard, teacher's desk, over head projector, and boxes-probably filled with school books. We found a supply closet which only had more boxes in it-probably paper and pencils if I had to guess. We moved the boxes around so we had a place to hide. Dillan was listening out for the idiots while I sat back and tried not to hurt my arm anymore.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

When night finally came Derek wouldn't let me come with him, which really pissed me off. But I didn't argue if something went wrong then I would be another worry for him and I couldn't do that. So I waited in the bushes. I watched Derek carefully maneuver his way through the trees until he was out of my sight. So I just sat there and waited.

* * *

Derek's POV:

Chloe was sitting in the bushes waiting for me to bring back Dillan and Lilith. But I really didn't know. I was afraid that the Edison Group had already killed them but I couldn't think like that for Chloe's sake. So I broke the security camera by the door then broke the lock and went inside. It was confusing because their scents went everywhere. I followed their scents to a closed door, that wasn't locked for once. So I went inside. Their scents were strong in here. Which was a good sign. I followed the trail to another door that led to a supply closet. I carefully opened the door and started moving the boxes around until I saw someone's foot. I moved one more box around until I saw Lilith leaning on Dillan asleep. He looked up at me and was happy to see I wasn't pissed off.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

After about three more hours of waiting Lily fell asleep. She was leaning against me sound asleep when I heard the classroom door open then close. So I started worrying. Then the supply closet opened and I could smell the werewolf. But the scent was familiar. It was Derek which still scared me because he could kill me for putting his daughter in danger. Instead he just looked at his sleeping daughter then to me. After about two minutes I woke Lily up and damn was she relieved to see her dad. We snuck out of the classroom and out the front doors home free. Well that was until Davidoff and that weird Bob guy grabbed Lily and I.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	20. THE BIG FIGHT & THE BIG FINISH!

**OK So this is the last chapter! so i made it long. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own DP do i might as well quit bugging Kelley Armstrong about it.**

**Chapter 20:**

Lilith's POV:

Davidoff grabbed me and Bob grabbed Dillan as we went out the door. I think I screamed but I couldn't be sure. They started pulling us back into the building. I kicked Davidoff in the knee and he let go long enough for me to run. Dillan did the same thing to Bob. Dad didn't think that was good enough and threw Bob into the building then did the same to Davidoff. But it really didn't take long for those two and more to come out with guns.

* * *

Derek's POV:

Davidoff and his buddy came out with about twenty other guys with guns.

"Derek good to see you again."

"Davidoff I thought I killed you."

"Well would you please understand that we are trying to help at least your child and her friend."

"No. You're not."

* * *

Chloe's POV:

I had called Simon to come only because it was taking to long for them to get back. It took Simon an hour to get here and he brought others. Tori, Aria, Aubrey, Alec, Adam, Cassey, Rae, Scarlet, Dimitri, Haven, Eric, Haven's mom, Adam's dad, and a few more that I didn't know the names of.

* * *

Simon's POV:

Chloe called in a panic about how Derek hadn't come back from getting Lily and Dill. She told me where they were and I got everyone in the house to come with me. In the end Tori, Rae, Dimitri, Scarlet, and Haven rode with me. Aria, Alec, Aubrey, and Adam rode with Cassey. Haven and Adam's parents rode together with Eric, Haley, Halley, and Sarah. Katie, Elizabeth, and Will rode together. So in the end we had four cars and an hours drive to get there. So we grinned and bared it.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

When the reinforcements got here we quit talking. Chloe came out of some near by bushes and Simon and a whole hell of a lot more people got out of vans. Everyone was ready for a fight.

* * *

Lilith's POV:

Uncle Simon threw the first surge of energy and the guards dropped their guns and fought the supernatural way- using powers to the fullest. It felt like hours that we had been fighting but most of the guards had been killed but so had most of our friends. We finally got them to run into the building. Uncle Simon and a few other sorcerers and witches threw one huge ball of lighting at the building. Then a couple fire demons threw fire at the building. We turned around to go back to the vans when an explosion came from the building and hit uncle Simon and a few others. So we finally put the fire out and went around to see if we could find out who we had lost. In the end I found out that we had lost uncle Simon, Adam, Aria, Halley, Haley, Elizabeth, Dimitri, Eric, Sarah, Tori. Haven was crying over Adam's body. It turns out that Adam wasn't her half-brother he was adopted. Mom was crying while dad just stared at uncle Simon's body. Rae and Scar were crying over Dimitri. Katie and Will had lost all of their children and Katie was crying hysterically. Alec and Aubrey were looking at their sister's body hoping that maybe she would wake up but, she wasn't.

* * *

Dad drove the van we had put everyone's bodies in. While Cassey drove Rae, mom, Dillan, Scar, Aubrey, Haven, Alec, and me. Katie and Will wanted to drive alone so we let them. When we got back to the safe house Kristy and Kaylie came running out. They ignored Aubrey and Alec until they saw dad and Will take Aria's body out of the back. We would have the funerals tomorrow so everyone could say good-bye in daylight. I went upstairs and took a shower after talking to Scar. I climbed into bed around one in the morning.

* * *

THE FUNERAL IN LILITH'S POV:

I woke up at six o'clock and got dressed in something suitable for a funeral. I straightened my hair and went downstairs to wait. Almost everyone was up eating breakfast but, I expected to see more people like when I first got here. I walked out the door and to the clearing. Haven was there eating alone. She was still crying, too.

"Haven?" her head shot up at her name.

"Hey Lily."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah a lot. He was my big bro, he made sure no one hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Thanks." we sat there looking around in silence for a minute.

"They want to use the clearing as a burial site. I'm going to let them, too."

"That's nice." she nodded afraid of saying anymore I guessed.

* * *

NOON:

The bodies were in homemade coffins and lined up. We went by and put flowers on the coffins. Someone said a prayer and then we watched the coffins get put in the ground. They put some kind of spell on it to keep necromancers from raising their bodies and then put the dirt of them. Most of us went back to the house after the funeral. Mom told me that we would be leaving tonight so I went and packed. I changed into something more casual after I packed and headed down stairs. Mom, Dad, Cassey, Dillan, Scar, and Rae were down there with their stuff, too. So I took it as they were ready to leave. I went and put my stuff in the van. Mom came out to and waited for us to get to the van before she said a word.

"Honey, its ok if you're sad. You know you can cry over Simon dying."

"I'm fine mom. Yeah I miss him but if I can't cry I can't cry so…"I trailed off.

"Okay then." she left and went back to the house to get dad and the others. I waited out there.

* * *

Dillan's POV:

The funeral was nice but, I couldn't wait to get back home. I felt bad for Scar she lost her twin brother. Her better half sibling wise. Then Lily lost her uncle and an old family friend. I sat beside her in the van. We drove until we got to the first bus station Katie had come with us to take the van back. So when we got out she waved good-bye and drove back. The bus got there after a thirty-minute wait. We got on the bus and headed back to New York. We would then take a cab back to the safe house. I liked the plan because it meant I could relax a bit. So on the bus I fell asleep. When I woke up the bus was pulling into a bus stop an hour away from our destination but that was okay the walk would be good for us. So we started walking to our safe house.

* * *

**Ok so dont hate me...Im srry please review...**


End file.
